storm_fieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Magic
Dark Magic is considered evil to almost all races, Dark Elves are the only exception. All other cities will arrest dark magic users. (NOTE: Dark Magic users cannot use Clerical Magics, and vise-versa.) ''NOTE: ''All mages have the ability to sense mages of the same type. (Fire mages sensing Fire mages) However, it must be activated, this is not a passive thing, a mages must be actively sensing mana/aura like theirs. ''ANOTHER NOTE: ''Magic is not limited to these spells, you can create spells and use magic however you wish. But if the spell isn't how your magic would normally act, ask a Master first before using it. Necromancy This is the art of using the life force of another or one's self to control undead and at higher levels charm other life. This magic is forbidden to all but Dark Elves. ''NOTE: ''Necromancers can sense the movement or existence of Undead within fifty feet of them. Basic Spells Life Force (Novice) The caster drains the life force of her/himself or another, now able to form it into a glowing red energy and manipulate it to strike or do other things. Life Drain (Novice-Apprentice) The caster focuses on a living target, the target glowing with a silver energy, and their life is drained from them rather slowly, this takes a lot of energy to keep going for more than 30 seconds. (Novices take more energy than Apprentice and above.) Necro-Control (Apprentice) The caster forces his/her way into an undead creature, and if the creature's will is weak enough they enthrall it, making a slave of the undead. Offensive Spells Life Drain (Novice-Apprentice) The caster focuses on a living target, the target glowing with a silver energy, and their life is drained from them rather slowly, this takes a lot of energy to keep going for more than 30 seconds. (Novices take more energy than Apprentice and above.) Blood Blade (Caster) This is the only necrotic and blood magic spell shared between the two magic's. This spell takes your OWN blood, using it to form a solid red shortsword made from solidified blood. Throw Life (Apprentice-Caster) The caster of necrotic magic is able to force the life force (or Spirit Energy) of another person to push against the back of their body, throwing them backwards. (Apprentices start out by making people fall back with this spell, but it is not always successful. Caster's will begin to throw people backwards and/or force them to fall. Higher levels can throw them fully.) Defensive Spells Throw Voice (Caster) Being Necromancer's, these people are able to cast forward their spirit and energy, including their voice... possibly distracting a person. (You must roll against the caster for this spell, more fair!) Control Undead (Apprentice-Caster) Necromancer's can use their powers of undead and spiritual control to attempt to force the mind of an undead being to it's control. (Apprentice casters cannot control them as easily, however Casters and up have easier times controlling them.) Special Spells Raise Slave Undead (Master) The most iconic ability of the necrotic magic user is being able to raise corpses to fight with them, or to live another life. In this case, the caster is able to raise a corpse to become a mindless slave and force them to do what they command. (Roll d20 to find out how long you can keep it raised, 1 = 2 mins in real life time, so a 20 would be 40 mins irl.) Raise Corpse (Lord) Congratz! You have finally mastered Necromancy... now you can do what those weakling practitioners cannot, the caster focuses, using most of their energy (YOU MUST REST AFTER CASTING) raises a corpse from the dead, pulling a spirit from the Otherworld back to it's body forever. Blood Magic Blood Magic, like most if not all black magic, is forbidden in the world... and practitioners of this magic will be arrested if seen practicing. Basic Spells Cut (Novice) The caster simply focuses on a spot on their body, making a cut deep and large enough to draw a bit of blood. Scar (Apprentice) The caster beings to become more advanced, now able to cut rather deeply into their body and draw a large amount of blood. (If you wish to use this on other people, you must roll a d20 to see if you are able with a little amount of power.) Dagger (Apprentice-Caster) The caster forms a dagger from blood, manipulating it into their hands and focusing on the blood, forcing it to solidify into a dagger. (Apprentices take longer, and can hold the shape for a shorter time than Caster ranked mages.) Offensive Spells Blood Blade (Caster) This is the only necrotic and blood magic spell shared between the two magics. This spell takes blood, using it to form a solid red shortsword made from solidified blood. Force Blood (Caster) The caster focuses on a spot on the target, forcing the blood to clot and push out of the target, making a small hole in their limb. Boil Blood (Apprentice) The caster focuses on a target, making their blood become warm, and forcing their body to relieve them of heat, causing sweating to occur. (Like some spells, you must roll a d20 to see if you can pull it off at Apprentice level.) Blood Slice (Caster) The caster is able to solidify blood into a spike, throwing it at a target. This does take a lot of practice. Bleed (Caster) The caster focuses on a target, out of their anger and/or annoyance towards them, they cause blood to slowly trickle from the ears, eyes, and nose of the person. (Your character must be angry or annoyed by the other character to cast this.) Defensive Spells Harden Blood (Caster) The caster focuses for a few seconds, their blood hardening inside them for about a minute, making it as hard as steel, so cutting it is hard. Blood Disc/Shield (Apprentice-Caster) The caster summons the blood of him/herself or another, creating a disc the size of their arm as a shield that solidifies for use. (Apprentices take about a minute and make a shield about half arm-size, while Caster's do the full affect in about 30 seconds.)